Slaughterhouse
by hardygrrl
Summary: Please R/R!! It's a joint story with my friend Amethyst! It's R for language, sexual content, and violence. **Brianna and Miranda Mallery suspect something is up with Lita...**
1. Chapter 1

Slaughterhouse: Part 1  
  
Miranda awoke from the horrible nightmare gasping for air; she couldn't sleep after what happened last night. She saw her best friend Stephanie McMahon get hauled out of the arena on a stretcher. No, it was no usual fixed angle that was planned. It was real. Stephanie was completely mangled and there was no way she or Brianna, her twin sister, could've saved her before it was too late. Everyone assumed the worst in thinking it was her boyfriend John. Both Brianna and Miranda believed it was Amy Dumas. She was completely absent earlier from the meeting discussing the matches for Raw and appeared late to practice for her match. To Brianna and Miranda, she was trouble.  
  
Miranda wiped the perspiration from her face. It was a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that Lita attacked her in the darkness of her apartment. In her dream, Lita was strangling her. It was so real. She woke up, gasping for air. It was so frightening; she still felt Lita's hands around her neck. She turned the light on and heard a groan from Chris who was lying next to her in bed.  
  
"What's wrong, M?" Chris looked up with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Just a freaky nightmare about Amy. I really think she did that to Stephanie." She gulped.  
  
"You're just freaking out. It's only Amy, what could she do? So, what? She wasn't there during the meeting and was late for her match practice. I do that all the time, and?" Chris laughed.  
  
"This isn't funny. She hurt Steph and now she's coming after Bri and me." Miranda fell to her pillow.  
  
"Well, I'LL protect you." He gave a seductive grin and turned out the lights.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"M, you're just overreacting." Brianna's boyfriend David commented about Miranda's dream.  
  
"David, I believe her too. Amy is up to something, and we need to get to the bottom of it." Brianna folded her arms. "I know that bitch hurt Stephanie, and I'll prove it or die trying."  
  
"Bri, be careful. You'll get hurt. I don't want you to hurt yourself pursuing Lita like this. She's dangerous." Miranda warned her sister.  
  
"Dangerous? Yeah, with all those STDs, but I'm not sleeping with her. I'll be fine." Brianna smiled.  
  
Brianna headed out of the locker room and pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. She was going to make Lita confess to doing what she did to Stephanie, whether she wanted to or not. She walked with a confident look on her face towards the Hardy Boyz locker room. The door was wide open, which gave Brianna a confused look on her face. She sauntered in and gasped as she saw the room in ruins. She saw Matt and Jeff Hardy standing with angry looks on their faces. Brianna put her hand on Jeff's shoulder as he turned around with a glare.  
  
"What happened in here?" Brianna asked.  
  
"We're not sure." Jeff sighed. "I just hope nothing is stolen."  
  
"Well, you could come hang out in my locker room. Miranda and David are there, if you want to come." Brianna started out the room.  
  
Matt cleared his throat. "Is, uh, Chris in there with Miranda?" It was obvious he had a crush on her, but he still would never admit it. It was apparent that everyone knew it except for him and Miranda.  
  
Brianna smiled. "No, Chris is in the gym."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Why do you care if he's there or not, Matt? You got a crush on M?"  
  
Matt turned a bright red and stammered. "No, I just... no!"  
  
Brianna laughed at the quarreling brothers. "Okay, boys, let's go to my locker room now."  
  
Brianna headed down the hallway as the two men followed her. She ran into Amy into the middle of the hall and shot her an evil glare as Amy smirked on her way to Matt and Jeff. Brianna stopped and turned around, seeing Amy had snatched Matt and Jeff from the way to the locker room. Brianna put her hands on her hips and stormed up to Amy. Amy was laughing haughtily as she told some joke and acted as if Stephanie McMahon never existed.  
  
"Look, bitch! Don't act as if that didn't happen last night. Everyone believes it's John, but the only smart ones, like Miranda and I, know that you did that to Stephanie! Stop the act!" Brianna pushed Lita hard. Lita dodged a worker walking down the hallway with a stack of heavy equipment. If she'd hit him, she would've been knocked out cold.  
  
"Bri, be careful! You almost knocked me into that guy! You wouldn't want to hurt me and have everyone suspect YOU of Stephanie's tragic incident last night." Amy brushed the dirt off her pants and pulled the light blue thong to visibility once again. "How's my thong look, boys?"  
  
"It would look good... of course, if it was on a good looking woman." Brianna snapped.  
  
Lita glared at her and looked seductively to the boys. "Jeffy?"  
  
"Cool." Jeff stared off in space, agreeing with her absent-mindedly.  
  
Lita giggled and put her arms around Matt's waist. "Matt? How does my thong look?"  
  
"Um... nice." Matt nervously answered.  
  
"Yeah, for a two cent whore!" Brianna shouted.  
  
"That's it!!!" Lita tackled Brianna to the ground and began punching her. Brianna returned the punches and both women began brawling. Lita gave an evil grin and whispered in Brianna's ear. "I'm gonna do to you exactly what I did to that bitch, Stephanie... end your career. Watch out for me, Brianna. I'm more dangerous than you could ever imagine. If you don't stop with these ridiculous accusations, I may have to take matters into my OWN hands..." Lita stood up and brushed herself off. "See you in the ring, Mallery." She walked away as Brianna stood up. She had to wrestle Amy later that night, but was determined to shoot on her.  
  
"That bitch is going to pay..." Brianna flipped her off and glared at the thong-wearing devil.  
  
"Bri! Are you all right??" Miranda panicked and threw her arms around her sister. Brianna calmed her down and gently pushed her away.  
  
"What happened?" David asked.  
  
"Nothing... I just had a fight with Lita, but I'll end it in the ring." Brianna growled and stormed off.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Miranda gave her signature smile.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Miranda..." Matt blushed.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Jeff laughed. "Let's go, David. I'm going to get some lunch." Jeff walked off to the cafeteria.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you in there." David followed him.  
  
"So, um, what's up?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Nothing, as usual." She giggled. "It's just... this whole Stephanie thing is going crazy. I think I'm going to blow a fuse, if no one starts believing my theory about Lita." She pulled her straight long blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Just don't worry about it, M. She's not worth it." Matt sighed.  
  
"But... she hurt my friend, and I want to make sure she doesn't hurt Bri or me. I'm really scared." Miranda hugged Matt.  
  
"It's okay. Look, let's go get some lunch and we'll talk about it, okay?" Matt smiled. "You may have another believer on your side, if you have logical evidence that it's Amy."  
  
"Thanks... I'm hungry!" She squealed.  
  
"I'll pay, as long as it's affordable..." They laughed and headed out the arena.  
  
Brianna followed Lita off to the gym. Amy walked into the room and kissed a man. Brianna couldn't tell who it was from the distance, but could make a somewhat visible appearance. She could tell he had long blonde hair and with a tall, muscular body. She moved in closer and squinted her eyes. She saw exactly who Lita was kissing... it was Chris!! Brianna gasped as Amy and Chris locked lips in the doorway. Brianna ducked as she saw them turn around, hearing her previously.  
  
"Oh, babe. What you did to Steph was so good. Now all we have to do is get rid of those Mallerys and we'll be in charge of the World Wrestling Federation." Chris wrapped his strong arms around Lita's waist. "Do Matt and Jeff know?"  
  
"Nope, absolutely think it's John... and with the evidence we planted on him, soon everyone will think the Mallerys are crazy. Does Miranda know?" Lita smiled.  
  
"Well, she believes you did it... but I'm working on convincing her otherwise. That bitch sister of hers is hard to manipulate." Chris kissed her cheek.  
  
"No! Stop. Why do you have to sleep with that bitch Miranda?" Lita groaned.  
  
"To make it believable that we're a couple. She's so gullible, babe! Brianna, on the other hand, is much wiser... we better watch out for her." Chris cleared his throat. He wrapped the towel around his neck and dried the sweat from his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, with all this acting I'm beginning to think you actually like it..." Amy pouted.  
  
"Oh, Amy, you're irreplaceable. You know I love you." Chris took her in his arms and kissed her neck passionately.  
  
Brianna watched from afar, half disgusted and half shocked. How could she tell Miranda this? She wouldn't believe her. How could Lita get with someone who is from elsewhere than the two feet away from the corner she works at? How? What? Why? Brianna walked off, sickened completely.  
  
Brianna ran quickly into her locker room to see Miranda and Matt laughing with each other at the table, eating their lunch. Brianna came in and cleared her throat in the doorway. She folded her arms and pulled a few loose strands of her brown hair behind her ear. She looked at Miranda taking a bite into her sandwich and motioned for her to come towards her. Miranda dropped her sandwich and smiled.  
  
"Um, M, can I talk to you alone?" Bri asked with a cautious look on her face.  
  
"I'll be back." She giggled and followed her sister out the door. Miranda closed the door and looked at her sister.  
  
Brianna sighed, knowing she had to tell Miranda the truth about Chris. "Look, I know this is hard for you to believe, but Chris is playing you. I saw him and Amy making out and planning to get rid of us. It's hard for you to handle, but..."  
  
Miranda began to laugh. "Duh, I already knew that. He's been showing it in bed lately. He used to be a god, now he sucks! I knew he was doing that, but he's too stupid to think that I believe he's faithful after all those times he's come home late smelling like a two dollar hooker."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're taking this better than I imagined. We have to put an end to her. When you mess with one Mallery, it's not as bad, but two Mallerys, it's personal. Amy will have hell to pay when we get back at her for hurting Stephanie." Bri angrily proclaimed with a clenched fist.  
  
"JUST her? Why not him? That bitch deserves some punishment too!" Miranda stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"We'll get back at him later, but for now... Amy is our first priority." Brianna gave an evil grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week...  
  
Miranda was walking towards her hotel room after a long night to rest up for a big day tomorrow. Matt came running up behind her and called out her name. Miranda stuck her key into the door as Matt ran up behind her and panted. She panicked and tried to calm him down. He was out of breath and held his hand out with her purse in his palm.  
  
Miranda gasped. "Thank you! I would've died, if I'd forgotten it at the arena for someone to steal my money! Thanks, Matt!"  
  
Matt caught his breath. "No problem."  
  
Miranda smiled and turned towards her door. "Well, I have to go. Thanks again, Matt."  
  
"Look, I have some information you and Bri might need in your case against Amy." Matt looked around for people walking the hallway. "And from what the word is about her that I've heard, all I have to say about you girls is... you've got two more believers."  
  
"Who??" Miranda's heart raced as those words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Jeff and I. We both heard a few things while she was..." He looked down the hallway and saw Amy coming. "Look, maybe we should go inside. I don't want her to see us."  
  
Miranda quickly shoved the key in the keyhole and tried turning the lock to open the door, but it was stuck. Amy went further down the hallway and glared at the two. She smacked Matt's butt and pulled him towards her. Matt was struggling out of her grip as she wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. Miranda's heart sunk in her stomach; how could Matt betray her like that?  
  
"Oh, baby. I'm so turned on. Let's go have sex, Matt." Amy shoved her tongue down his throat.  
  
"I'll-I'll see you later, Matt." A tear rose to Miranda's eyes as she sunk into her hotel room, slamming the door. Why did Matt do that? He said he believed that Amy was the cause of Stephanie's injury, but then he goes and makes out with her in the hallway? Why did he do this to her?  
  
Matt pushed the red-haired succubus against the wall and angrily shouted in a fury. "Look, Amy! I don't like you! I don't want you doing that to me! You may have fooled everyone else in the backstage area about your plot to harm Stephanie, but you haven't fooled M, Bri, Jeff, or me!"  
  
"Oh, Matt, don't be foolish. You can't possibly believe those stupid Mallerys. What do THEY know?" Amy laughed haughtily.  
  
"A lot more than you, Amy." Matt stormed off to his hotel room as Amy stood in the hallway, glaring at him walking off.  
  
"Oh, Matt, you're so naïve. If only you knew my plan, sweetie." She screamed down the hall. M was standing at the door the entire time hanging on to Matt's every word. 'Maybe this isn't his fault' she thought to herself. 'He doesn't seem like he's putting on an act.'  
  
Miranda lay on the bed awake, thinking about Stephanie. She couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel and heartless as to try to kill the boss's daughter. No one could understand it, except for the slutty bitch who did this to her. M wasn't about to let her get away with this.  
  
A knock came on the door around 2 that morning. "Miranda? Open up." she rose from her bed and looked out the small hole in the door, saw Matt standing there and opened the door. "Hey." she said, half asleep.  
  
"Hey. About earlier, I..." he started.  
  
"That wasn't your fault. But what is this *information* you have to help Bri and me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see, it's like this. Jeff and I, we were at..." he began, before she interrupted him again.  
  
"Come on, get in here. I'm not about to let that whore get between our conversations again. She's gotten away with enough for one night." She said, pulling Matt's shirtsleeve as she closed the door behind them.   
  
"So, where's Bri?" he asked, investigating the room as if he had never stepped foot inside of a motel before.  
  
"She's with David. They won't be back until around 6, same as usual. I wouldn't want to spoil their *fun* if you know what I mean." she smirked. "Matt, I think what Amy did to you earlier was really rotten. I mean, it might not seem like much, but she more or less took advantage of you. I wouldn't want something touching me that's fucked every guy from here to California, including half of Canada. Of course, I did let Chris touch me, and he fucked her, but oh well. Anyway, why don't you and Jeff just stay away from her while you have the chance? You know she's trouble."  
  
"Yeah, and if she finds me in here there's going to BE trouble. I can guarantee you that."  
  
"She's not gonna touch you." Miranda said, sitting on the edge of the bed after putting her slippers on.  
  
"Bullshit. She has Chris. He scares the hell out of me, Miranda!" he said, his voice skipping every few words from the lump in his throat. "I am so scared right now, it's pathetic. I'm not the type that fears much; I think I more than prove that in the ring. What's the saying? Fear is only a four letter word?"  
  
"Fear? Yeah, but remember this. She's with you guys, and Slut is only a four-letter word. She is the slut, and you're too damn good for her. You deserve so much better than low-grade bottom feeding trash like her." She said, looking up as a tear ran down his face.  
  
"You seriously think so?"  
  
"Of course I do, otherwise, why would I have said it?"  
  
"I don't know, Miranda, I just...everyone loves Jeff. Everyone. It's always been Jeff this, Jeff that. Ever since mom died, it's like I didn't exist. Jeff treated me all right, but even when we got into the federation, everyone liked Jeff better than me. Go sign online once. How many Matt Hardy sites do you see compared to Jeff Hardy sites? No one likes me, no one wants me, I'm a nobody! That's why I stick with Amy, she makes me feel wanted, in some sickening, provocative way, but I feel as if someone needs me, wants me, even if it is for the worst. I can't help but feel that way, it's just that...I'm a reject. There's no excuse for it." his voice faded into a light whimper as he finished, sitting himself on the other bed in Miranda's room with his back turned toward her.  
  
"No, you're not." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder as she walked over beside him. "You're the farthest thing from a nobody that I've ever seen."  
  
"Don't even try it. I've heard it all before. Matt, you're special, blah blah. Look at where I am now." he said, trying not to look up.  
  
"Look at me, Matt." she said as he slightly turned his head. "Everyone is somebody's somebody, and you can never forget that. If you find someone you truly love, and I mean love everything about them. They way they walk, the way they talk, the way their breath makes all of your heartaches disappear as if they had never happened. When you feel when you're with them as if you could walk on water and never drown, and keep walking for eternity. When you find that someone, tell them. Rejection means it isn't true. There's only one way to find where you're wanted, and that's where your heart leads you. Trust me...I'm still searching too. It's not easy, but it has to be well worth it in the long run."  
  
"I'd better get out of here. I look like an immature brat crying like this." He said, getting up.  
  
"Why don't you crash here for the night? You don't seem to be in any shape to be alone right now." She said as he nodded in approval.  
  
"Night." She said softly, climbing under the covers.   
  
"Night." He answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*The Next Morning  
  
"Miranda...M... wake up." Bri whispered, tugging her out of bed. "Why is Matt in here?"  
  
"Amy started her shit last night. I told him he could crash here; he was a wreck over it. Why? You need the room for something?"  
  
"No, actually, Dave and I are leaving for a while. I have some errands to run, since it is our day off and all. I was just wondering why there was a new guy in your bed." She laughed. "I'll catch ya later, sis."  
  
"Yeah, later." M replied. Bri grabbed her coat and opened the door, as Amy stepped in the room.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bri said sharply. "Get the hell out my room, bitch."  
  
"Matt? Honey? What are you doing in here? I waited for you all night last night, but I know you wouldn't sleep with someone who already slept with everyone else in the locker room, like Miranda, right?" Amy said, pushing past Bri as if she had never said anything.  
  
"Fuck you. Go away." Matt said, trying to wake up.  
  
"Fuck me? You could have last night! I told you that! Now come on, let me get you out of here, out of this...slum and we'll go back to my suite." Amy said.  
  
"Hey bitch!" Bri said grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around. "I told you once to get the fuck out of here, now go. I'm not in the mood to look at your bitchy, slutty, skanky, thong-wearing ass so get the fuck out before you and I both regret this."  
  
"Regret? All I regret is not finishing you off when I finished Stephanie! You and your dumbass sister think you can annihilate me? Try it." She said.  
  
Bri reached up to smack her in the face when David grabbed her hand. "Not here. Not now."  
  
"Then get her out of..." Bri said as she was knocked to the floor. "You fucking whore I'll kill you if it's the..."  
  
"Brianna, Brianna, Brianna. Stop writing checks that your ass can't cash. You can't beat me. No one can." Amy said. M ran up from behind and hung on her neck, her hands grasped tightly around her throat as Lita fell backwards, with all of her weight on top of M. Amy stood up smiling. "One Mallery down, one to go. You want a piece of me, slut?"  
  
"Slut? You're the one sleeping with my sister's man!" Bri screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I'd better finish her off before she comes back to hurt me, right?" Amy said, turning around, placing her foot directly on Miranda's throat. "Suck on that, bitch."  
  
"Get off of her!" Matt yelled aggressively as he clotheslined Lita to the floor. "Don't screw with me, bitch. You have no idea what you're up against."  
  
"Maybe not, but don't say I didn't ask to find out in bed." She laughed as she lay on the floor. "Of course, I am here right now, you could always show me."  
  
Silence fell through the room as David pulled the lamp off of the dresser and smacked her in the head with it. "That should shut the loud mouth bitch up for a while."  
  
"Miranda!" Matt exclaimed, kneeling beside her lifeless body on the floor. "Are you okay? C'mon, get up."  
  
"Hey. I'm fine." She said as he reached under her arms to pick her up.   
  
"Come on. Let's get you up here."   
  
Miranda sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, Matt. Really."  
  
"Miranda? Remember what you told me last night about the somebody thing?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she asked with a questioning look.  
  
"The truth is, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I loved you ever since you started dating Chris, but I figured I never had a chance with you because who am I? I'm just Matt. I don't know if you love me the same, but even if you don't I can't help but keep on loving you." He looked at the ground. "You brightened up my day every time I saw you. My heart stops every time you walk by, hoping that you would talk to me again. I can't stop feeling this way about you, and I never had the guts to tell you until last night. You told me about the somebody thing... Miranda, I think you are my somebody." Matt looked into her tear-filled eyes and gave a smile.  
  
Jeff interrupted the sweet moment with a groan in the doorway. "About damn time you admitted it, loser. David, Bri, y'all help me get this slut out of here."  
  
Bri took hold of Lita's head and smacked it purposely into the open doorway. "Uh, whoops! That was an 'accident'." Miranda stood up to help them carry Lita out, but Bri stopped her, dropping Lita's head to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"M, go..." Bri put her hands on her hips. David and Jeff pulled Lita's legs out into the hallway. "Miranda, I don't want you arguing with me. Get in there now."  
  
"Okay, call me if anything happens. I'll be over there right away to help you." Miranda walked back to the bed as Bri closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll see you later." Bri walked out the door, yelling at the fallen Lita. "Who's the slut now? OH! On your back, Amy, a familiar position for a skank like you!"  
  
Miranda laughed as the door was shut. She fell onto the bed and looked at Matt hovering over her with a smile. He placed his hand on her bare tummy and caressed it softly. She giggled as he began to tickle her the softer he went against her skin. He kissed her gentle neck and crawled on top of her.  
  
The way she smelled drove him crazy. The smell of vanilla intoxicated him as he embraced her in his arms, but he was unsure whether he wanted to pursue the situation with crazy Amy running around. He tried to give her the aching satisfaction he had longed to give her in those kisses, but the thought of Amy hurting her plagued his mind. While brushing the small blonde strands out of her face, he kissed her forehead. He wanted to give her every fantasy he had dreamed about her, but an annoying knock interrupted their euphoric heaven.  
  
Miranda groaned and rolled to the side as he stood up and answered the door. It was Chris. He stood at the door sending fear into Matt's body. Miranda looked up at him from the bed and her heart stopped. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey M." He smiled and crept towards the bed. He reeked of Lita's cheap perfume and his shirt was messily tucked in. A bright red smear of lipstick was on his neck, particularly the red shade of Lita's lips. It was obvious he was messing around earlier.  
  
"What do you want, Chris?" She sighed and rose from the bed.  
  
"You were right about Lita, babe. I know all about her plan." Chris gave her a smile. Miranda's eyes lit up as she squealed with joy. She finally got someone to believe her; unfortunately, it was Chris Jericho. Her squeals of joy were halted as she saw Matt's happiness put aside. She smirked and slapped Chris across the face.  
  
"You should know, you asshole! You're fucking her!" Miranda screamed and was filled with tears.  
  
Chris was shocked as Miranda ran to Matt's open arms. Chris looked at them as Matt comforted the sad Miranda. Matt glared at Chris, who was short of words. Chris managed to avoid the daggers shot at him from Matt's eyes, but when he tried to make his way out quietly, Matt stopped him.  
  
"What do you want, Matt?" Chris looked Matt angrily in the eyes.  
  
"You know damn well what I want!" Matt held Miranda closer to his chest and raised his finger to Chris.  
  
"And what is that?" Chris rolled his eyes, trying to act like a bad boy.  
  
"I want you to stay away from M, FAR away. I want you to pack up your bags and leave. I want you to get out of here and stay out. And lastly, I want you to tell that tramp girlfriend of yours I never want to see her or YOU ever again!" Matt screamed in a tone they had never heard before. He had a rush of adrenalin pumping through his blood. He never felt more confident than ever. Chris was stunned and dumfounded completely. "I said, 'get out'!" Matt clenched his fist, ready to punch Chris if he even thought about moving near Miranda.  
  
Chris ran out the room as Matt gave a large sigh of relief. Miranda stood there staring at him with tears dripping down her face. He gave her a smile and kissed her tender lips. He scooped her up in his arms and closed the door with a swift kick. Matt carried her over to the bed and lay down on top of her. She gave a small giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Matt cracked a smile and kissed her cheek. "You know, I never could have done that back there without your help. Remember, fear is only a four letter word..."   
  
Addicted to her scent, he kissed her gorgeous face and sustained the blissful temptation. He embraced her in his arms and began to slip her shirt off over her head. Miranda pulled Matt's hockey jersey over his head and began to caress his muscular chest. Matt tossed her shirt to the ground and pinched her bra snap, unhooking the back and sending shortly it to the floor. He smiled and gave her a tasty French kiss. Miranda wrapped her arms around his back and sighed, slipping her hands down the back of his pants. Matt moaned in her mouth as he gave his butt a little smack. She giggled and began to unzip his pants to reveal a large bulge protruding from his boxers. She twirled his long black hair on the index finger of her right hand as her left hand tugged the boxers to the bedside. Matt was naked and more aroused than ever; he had to have her. He tore her pants off and roughly split her panties in two, sending the remains to the floor. She groaned as he pinned her to the bed with authority. He spread her legs apart as he entered her forcefully with a deep groan. He gave a wicked smile and began the sensuous torture, sending her hands gripping for his brawny back. He began a forceful lasting vibration that made her writhe in his arms. He was persistent with his rough and fast activity. She kissed his sweaty neck as he strongly concentrated on his vigorous motion. He accelerated the constant movement quicker and rougher. She locked lips with him and moaned in the back of her throat as he pursued the amazing pleasure. She moaned and got a hold on him tighter; she couldn't stand all the pleasure she was receiving at once. He bit his lip as he plunged inside of her, causing the bed to squeeze noisily. Matt and Miranda were on the verge of both their climaxes as they both journeyed on a voyage of pleasure. She felt legs getting weaker as he continued the pleasure. He felt her internal muscles gripping along his hard penis as he came closer to finishing. At last, she finished with a loud whine of gratification, but he wasn't near finished. He shoved his penis deep into her body as she moaned louder and louder. She wanted to make her scream out his name. Her legs grew weak again as she was on the verge of finishing once again. He held onto her waist tight as she screamed aloud in the dark room coming closer and closer to her second climax. He felt the drops of sweat fall from his face to her perspiring body as he continued to go roughly into her body. She pulled him to her lips and kissed his swollen red lips. Her entire body fell weak from the incredible passion she was receiving and her fingers gripped onto the bed sheets.  
  
"Oh Matt!" She cried out as she finished for her second time, breathless from all the pleasure.  
  
"Oh Miranda!" He hit his climax with a long groan. Their two perspiring bodies pulsed for their slight aftershocks as the lovers' bodies glistened. She rolled atop of him and gave him a breathless kiss. He smiled and wiped the perspiration from his forehead as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...  
  
Miranda awoke in the muscular arms of Matt as she looked up. He was still asleep as she wrapped the covers around both of them. She regarded the empty room in a state of drowsiness and saw that Brianna and David both weren't there. She yawned and figured that Bri wanted to give them the room for the night. Miranda rested her head on Matt's bare chest and attempted to doze off to sleep again.  
  
"Hey..." Matt's tender voice spoke up from above. He gave a smile as she looked up with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and blushed when she realized she was in a state of undress.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that. We'll get dressed later. Now, I just want to spend this time with you... only you." He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Matt, but that won't be happening..." Amy came in and stood in the middle of the room with a gun in her hands.  
  
Miranda looked up and gasped. "Amy, uh, can we please settle this like common adults?" She uneasily said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Amy pulled Miranda out of the bed by the hair. Miranda was only in her underwear and she tried to struggle out of Amy's grip, but she couldn't.  
  
"Leave her alone, Amy." Matt put on his boxers and stepped out of the bed.  
  
"No, Matt, I'm going to kill her... and after I kill her, I'm going to kill Brianna. And after Brianna, I will kill you. And after you, I will kill Jeff. And after Jeff, I may as well kill the whole fucking roster!!" Amy shouted.  
  
The adrenalin in Miranda's stomach began to boil. She couldn't control it anymore. Amy took Miranda's head and smacked her with the gun. Miranda fell to the ground as Amy held the gun above her chest. Matt tried moving towards her, but Amy stopped him and pulled the trigger. The loud ring of a gunshot erupted throughout the hotel room.  
  
"MATT!!" Miranda cried as the bullet pierced his arm.  
  
Matt gawked at the bullet shot in his arm and fell to the ground in shock. Amy was completely crazed. She looked at Matt as Miranda tried to calm him down and paced nervously. She anxiously ran out of the hotel room, leaving Miranda and Matt alone.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! I'VE BEEN SHOT!!" Matt panicked.  
  
"Matt, are you okay??" Miranda looked him in the eyes and held his wounded arm in her palm. "Look, I'll call up Brianna and we'll get the ambulance over here."  
  
"I've been shot..." He repeated in a sense of craziness as he stared at the open wound.  
  
"Shh. Let me call her." Miranda wiped the tear away from her eye and picked up the hotel phone. "Give me David Flair's hotel room, please." She waited as the receptionist connected her and Bri.  
  
"Hello?" Brianna's sleepy voice answered on the other line.  
  
"Bri!!! Matt's been shot!!" Miranda was freaking out.  
  
"What?!" Brianna panicked. She couldn't believe what had happened. "How did it happen?"  
  
"You KNOW how it happened..." Miranda cried.  
  
"Lita..." Brianna glared. "Now, Miranda... calm down. Don't do anything serious."  
  
"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!!!" Miranda screamed aloud.  
  
Brianna tried to calm her sister down. "Sis, let's not get carried away. Sure, I want to kill her just as much, but let's just take things slow at first, okay?"  
  
"That bitch has to die!!" Miranda cried harder into the phone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda drove on the road with a wild look in her eyes like eyes belonging to a crazed man. It was at night and Matt was in the hospital getting checked out. She owned the road and drove further down the dimly lit highway. The mental visions of the bullet indenting into Matt's skin poisoned her mind. She cried a horrible scream as the thunder in the sky echoed. She pulled into the driveway of the small lit home and glared from the car. She saw Lita standing by sink washing the dishes. She shot daggers through the glass window and opened up her glove compartment, which revealed a small gun. Miranda had only thought about using the gun for protection, now she'd have to use the gun... for murder. Miranda gulped as the thought of the weapon entering her hands was for her own family's good. She closed her eyes and picked up the gun, slowly loading it with a few bullets. Her heart pounded as she sat in the car with heavy raindrops pouring down. She opened the car door and ran to the porch to seek shelter. She hid the gun in her back pocket and sighed. While knocking on the door, she prayed that it would end quickly, but Lita was smarter than she had thought...  
  
"Hey M! What are you doing here?" A southern male's voice greeted her. She looked up and saw Jeff Hardy. What was Jeff Hardy doing there?!  
  
"Jeff?? What are you doing here??" Miranda was confused.  
  
"Oh, I'm just hanging out with Amy." Jeff smiled. "Come on in!" He put his arm around her and led her in the room. Amy smiled with two bowls of ice cream in each hand and acted as nothing happened earlier that day.  
  
"Hi Miranda! What brings you here this fine moment?" She placed the bowls down on the coffee table and ran up to Miranda, giving her an unwanted hug.  
  
"What are you doing??" Miranda pushed her off in disgust. How could Amy nearly kill her and Matt earlier and act like this now?  
  
"What's wrong, M?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"I'm sure nothing is!" Amy gave an evil grin. "I'll be right back." She headed off to the bathroom. Miranda walked up to Jeff and gave him a large shove onto the couch.  
  
"You have some balls to show up here!!" Miranda whispered with an angry tone to Jeff.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff was clueless.  
  
"Hello?? Jeff, she shot your brother!" Miranda yelled to him. Jeff looked at her with a state of disbelief. "She hates us. She told me that after she kills Bri and me, she's coming after you and Matt. She's crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, then why would she invite us into her home? Think, M." Jeff looked at Amy walking towards the room.  
  
"Jeff! She shot your brother!!" Miranda screamed as Amy stepped in the room.  
  
"Who shot Matt??" Amy was in an unbelievable panic.  
  
"Don't play that shit with-" Miranda glared at her.  
  
"No one," Jeff interrupted. "Matt called me earlier and claimed that he was fine and on his way over." Miranda thought. 'Was Matt in on all this? Was it all just an act?'  
  
"Good!" Amy sighed. "If he was hurt, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"You'd go on perfectly fine!" Miranda pushed her to the ground and mounted her with punches to the face. Jeff tried pulling her off, but Miranda stayed put. Amy groaned with pain as Miranda continued the vicious beat down. Finally, Jeff got Miranda off of Amy and he helped Amy up.  
  
"What is wrong with you??" Amy wiped her bleeding lip.  
  
"Miranda! What are you doing?" Jeff angrily shouted.  
  
"Jeff, she's a damn liar! She shot Matt! She hurt Stephanie! She's been stalking us! She's the one! Not John! HER!" Miranda protested as Amy started a fake cry that only Jeff believed.  
  
"How could she say that?" Amy hugged Jeff.  
  
Jeff looked over at Miranda who was full of disbelief. "I think you'd better leave, Miranda. You've greatly upset Amy."  
  
"Fine then!" Miranda stormed out of the doorway. She took the gun out of her back pocket and looked at it. She was foolish to think she or Brianna could defeat Amy. No matter what, Amy always found a way to escape danger.  
  
The door slammed behind her and she turned around to see Amy with a look of evil on her face. Miranda quickly hid the gun in her pocket. Amy walked slowly up to Amy with a smile on her face and cleared her throat. "You can't win, Miranda. You know I'll beat you and your dumb sister no matter what."  
  
Miranda looked down and sighed. Tears arose in her eyes immediately; she didn't want the truth to be so bluntly straightforward. "I'm sorry. You're right, Amy. It's useless for me to attempt to stop you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you finally realize it. You should just leave while you have the chance. Matt's injured and since little Jeffy's wrapped around my little fingers, it just leaves you and your sister. Get out while you're still alive." Amy laughed and headed back to the door. "Oh, and get rid of that gun, a lot of help it will do you if you have NO use for it..."  
  
Miranda turned around, but Amy ran from behind and pulled out a knife. Amy choked Miranda to the ground and mounted on top of her. Amy held the knife to Miranda's throat and glared into her deep blue eyes. Amy hated the Mallerys with a passion; she wanted nothing more than to get them out of her way. They were going to ruin her plan, especially this meek little one.  
  
"Tell your sister to give up or I'll fucking slit your throat. If you say one damn word about what happened tonight, I'll find you and maul you to death. I'll make you look worse than I did to Stephanie... but if you don't say a word and leave quietly WITHOUT Matt, I'll go easy on you and maybe I won't rip your insides out piece by piece." Amy pointed the knife closer to Miranda's stomach. Miranda gulped and let a few lonely teardrops drip down her face. "UNDERSTAND ME??" 


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda shook her head nervously and got up. Miranda looked at her gun and tears fell down her wet cheeks. She ran into her car and sat in the seat, pulling her wet hair behind her ear. She cried as she drove off to the hospital full of emotional distress. She ran up the stairs to see Matt, David, and Brianna sitting in the waiting room, awaiting her arrival. Matt walked up to her and embraced her with a hug. She wet Matt's shirt with her sodden tears and pulled him closer to her, crying harder. She looked at Matt's bandaged arm and kissed it with sincerity.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Miranda's tears fell onto his bandaged arm.  
  
"Sorry for what?" David asked, confused, while putting his arm around Brianna.  
  
"M, what's wrong?" Matt looked into her teary eyes.  
  
"I think we should just quit..." She regarded Matt's caring eyes and hid her face in his shirt.  
  
"Quit what?" He petted her hair.  
  
"Quit this chase after Amy... its no use. Jeff thinks I'm crazy. He believes Amy... not us."  
  
"What??" Brianna stood up and angrily shouted with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I went over to her house to get rid of her, but Jeff was there. He told me to leave after this long argument and then..." Miranda saw Amy in the background, glaring at her reminding her to keep her secret or else. The haunting thought of the consequences passed her mind. She fell into Matt's arms with a weak exhaustion. Matt quickly caught her and lifted her to her feet, holding her steadily.  
  
"Look... we should just get out while we're still alive. Look what she's done to us! She's shot Matt, she nearly killed Stephanie, and she brainwashed Jeff... she's going to win no matter what!!" Miranda screamed with sadness in her tone of voice.  
  
"We can beat her, M! We can--" Brianna tried to calm her sister down.  
  
"No, we can't!" Miranda interrupted her. "There's no way we can! And I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt! Brianna, listen to you! There's no way we can defeat her! I'm not taking any more chances... I'm leaving while I'm still alive."  
  
Miranda ran down the stairs with Matt following her. Brianna was shocked as she followed Matt along with David by her side. They ran out in the rain, chasing after Miranda, who was crying by the car on the ground. Brianna ran up to her sister and pulled her up. She tried to calm Miranda down, who was in hysterics. David wrapped his coat around Miranda and sat her in the car. Matt held her in his arms as they drove off from the hospital.  
  
Amy laughed haughtily as she walked into the empty room of Stephanie McMahon. She glared at her lifeless body on the life monitor and walked slowly towards the plug that caused Stephanie to continue breathing. She petted her cold face and smiled. She wickedly took the plug into her hands and gripped each cord. She looked back at Stephanie, who was totally unaware of the heinous act about to take place.  
  
"Sorry, Stephanie... you just got in my way. See you in the next life, bitch." Amy roughly pulled the two cords apart as the life monitor went to a straight line. Amy laughed and tapped Stephanie's hand as she happily skipped out of the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Brianna and David sat on the couch of the hotel room together, occasionally watching Miranda on the bed as Matt comforted her weak sister. It broke Bri's heart to see her sister in such a horrible state of mind. She had to stop that horrible red-haired demon from causing her family anymore pain.  
  
"I've never seen her like this..." Brianna sighed, looking at Miranda and Matt lying together in bed. Miranda was asleep and Matt was with her to make sure no one would hurt her again.  
  
"Honey, I don't know what's gotten into her. Maybe she's right... Maybe we should give up on Amy. I don't want you getting hurt." David put his arm around her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I don't want Amy to win. She's hurt too many people. I'm not going to give up so easily." Brianna clenched her fist angrily.  
  
"I know you're angry, but think of what will happen to your sister, to you, to me, to Matt. Think." David protested, trying to get Brianna to think straight.  
  
Miranda awoke with a startle. Brianna rushed over to the bed as Matt was hazily waking up. Miranda was trying to catch her breath as David got her some water. Brianna relaxed as soon as Miranda was calmed down. Brianna looked at her sister shaking in Matt's arms and got an angry rush over her. Amy turned her sister into a nervous wreck. David pulled Brianna up from the bed and put a coat on her.  
  
"We're going out to get some food. We need to get our minds off Amy and try to enjoy ourselves." David tried pulling Bri to the doorway.  
  
"I can't. I have to stay with her. Look at her! She nearly had a heart attack!" Brianna shoved David away.  
  
"Matt will be here with her. She'll be fine. You are a nervous wreck. You need to get some fresh air and think about something other than Amy Dumas." David opened up the door and brought Brianna into the hallway.  
  
"How can you think about something other than Amy Dumas after she practically destroyed my sister back there??" Brianna angrily shouted at David. "Don't you have a heart?"  
  
"Yes! I have a heart! But I'm thinking along the lines of what Miranda is also! We can't get anymore involved in this wild goose chase! It's tearing people apart! It's hurting people! Look at Stephanie, Matt, Miranda... Damnit, Brianna, look at yourself!" David broke down and cried, as Brianna looked on more shocked than ever.  
  
Inside the hotel room, Matt cradled Miranda in his arms, gently holding her against his chest. Miranda was still shaken up inside, afraid to tell anyone what happened. She gulped and looked up at Matt, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. She pulled herself up to Matt's soft face and kissed his wet cheek. Matt embraced her in his strong arms and held her close to his warm body. Miranda sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at Matt and knew she had to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Matt... I need to tell you something." Miranda took his hand in hers and grasped it tightly, holding it close to her heart.  
  
"What is it, M? You know you can tell me anything." Matt put his other arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"Back at Amy's house... she threatened me." Miranda stared at the ground, knowing Matt would be filled with anger. "She pulled a knife out on me and told me if I told anyone what happened, she'd cut my insides out. She said if I didn't give up, she'd hurt Bri and David and kill you. I don't want her to hurt anyone else. I love them. She told me she'd kill me, but I don't care what happens to me. Bri is getting too much involved in this and she's going to get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt. I love her. I love you. I don't want anyone to die because of my fault. Oh, hold me, Matt; I'm more scared than I've ever been right now. I can't go on like this anymore."  
  
Matt sighed and held Miranda to his warm muscular body. She buried her head in his long-sleeved shirt as he petted her back, trying to calm her down. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? I don't care what Amy threatened. I would have rather you told me sooner so I could've put a stop to her."  
  
"We can't, Matt. She's psycho! She's going to kill everyone. She and Chris are beyond insanity... we have to get out of here. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Miranda was hysterical.  
  
"Miranda, we can't run from her. She has to be stopped. She's hurt Stephanie, you, and me. She's not getting away with this. I'm going to stop her... or I'll die trying."  
  
"Matt, aren't you afraid of her? You can't be serious!" Miranda looked up at him.  
  
Matt cracked a small smile and brushed the small strands of her blonde hair out of her face. "Hey, fear is only a four-letter word..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Matt ran out to his car with Miranda and got in the front seat, giving a huge sigh of relief. Miranda leaned her head into the open window and looked at him with caring eyes. Matt kissed her lips gently, looked ahead of him, and back at Miranda. Miranda was so nervous. She couldn't let Matt go to stop Amy alone. Matt rubbed Miranda's arm and sighed.  
  
"I can't do this without you. We both have to stop her." Matt smiled and unlocked the door as Miranda quickly hopped in.  
  
On their way to Amy's house, they saw a black Viper following them. Matt cautiously regarded the car through his rear view mirror as Miranda occasionally checked the car out. Miranda squinted her eyes to view the car better and watched from the passenger's seat. She looked repeatedly and with a confused thought in her mind. The driver in the car looked strangely familiar... Miranda gasped and Matt panicked, quickly asking her what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?" Matt nervously asked Miranda as she panted.  
  
"Drive! Faster!" Miranda shouted as Matt speeded down the road.  
  
"What is it??" Matt drove quickly, looking for cops as he sped.  
  
"It's Chris! He's following us!" Miranda nervously broke into perspiration. "Pull up over here by this warehouse. Hopefully, we'll lose him..."  
  
Matt pulled off on the side of the road and Miranda dragged him out into the building quickly as the sound of another car door slamming in the distance echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse. Miranda and Matt rapidly ran up the rusty staircase to hide in the dark building. Chris searched the first floor with a large shotgun in his arm and an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Miranda... honey, come on out. I'm sorry for screwing around with Amy." Chris loaded the shotgun and walked towards the staircase. "Come on, sweetheart, couples have their difficult times, but you don't have to leave me for that gutter punk Matt Hardy. We can work this out."  
  
Miranda's heart stopped as Chris headed up the squeaking stairs towards the hiding spot. A noise of struggle echoed in the background as she heard two muffled groans behind her. She walked towards the noise and her eyes adapted to the darkness. She saw David and Brianna tied up to two posts. Miranda tried to untie her sister quickly, but Matt stopped her.  
  
"M, is that you up there?" Chris laughed wickedly. He walked closer to where Miranda was and turned on the light pointing the shotgun to aim. No one but the bound and gagged Brianna and David were in sight. Chris glared around and screamed. "Fucking bitch! Come out here now! Amy! She's hiding! Look for that bitch!"  
  
Amy angrily came out from behind David and punched Brianna in the face. "She's not in sight, huh? Well, we'll just ask her whore sister where she is..." Amy pulled the gag out of Brianna's mouth, but Brianna only spit on Amy. Chris smacked Brianna in the stomach with the gun as she painfully groaned.  
  
"Damn, bitch." Amy wiped her face and shoved the gag back in her mouth. Miranda slowly came out into the light as Matt tried to stop her. She nervously gulped as Amy wickedly grinned, shining her gun in the blinding light. Miranda stepped bit by bit towards Amy as Matt walked behind her.  
  
"I knew you were here, you damn whore." Amy laughed and quickly pulled Miranda by the hair. Matt tried to prevent her from hurting Miranda, but Chris stopped him from moving further with his shotgun. Chris laughed and pointed the gun to Matt's chin.  
  
"What's wrong, you pussy? I thought fear was only a four-letter word? I've got your fear right here, bitch." Chris smacked Matt in the stomach with the gun as Matt fell to the ground, hunched over with the wind knocked out of him. He was huddled in a ball, trying to catch his breath as Chris kicked him repeatedly. Miranda squealed, begging him to stop.  
  
"Babe, what did I say before?" Chris grinned toward Amy. "We make a great fucking team! We make a great fucking team!"  
  
Amy sighed and loaded the gun. "Sorry, babe. We don't."  
  
"What the fuck?" Chris questioned as Amy shot the gun at his stomach. Chris, stunned, tried walking towards Amy to discontinue the shooting as blood poured from his open mouth. Amy shot another and another, pushing him back towards the railing. He fell backwards over the rusty railing to the concrete floor with a thud. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, he was a waste of space. Never getting what I wanted done! He kept you Mallerys alive and that was more than enough reason to get rid of him. I should have killed you before. You're both a waste of my time." Amy loaded the gun. "Now I can. After I kill you, I'll kill your whore sister, then her gay lover, and then Matthew." Amy looked at Matt with caring eyes. "Matt, you could've had the best, but you had to settle with this slut... Well, adios, puta." Amy kneed Miranda in the gut as she fell to the ground. Amy stepped back and aimed her gun at Miranda's chest. "I'm going to get rid of you like I did that bitch Stephanie!"  
  
"That's what you think, Amy." A female voice came from behind. Amy turned around and saw Stephanie McMahon walking angrily towards her with a gun in her hands.  
  
"I thought I killed you!!" Amy angrily shouted. "I saw you! You looked dead!"  
  
"Yeah, well... looks can be deceiving. You know all about that, Amy... but wait, everyone KNOWS you're a psychotic power-hungry man-eating bitch." Stephanie marched towards Amy as she nervously stepped back, avoiding any traps that Stephanie had up her sleeve.  
  
"Come on, Stephanie, you don't want to shoot me. You probably don't even know how that little ole gun works. Give me the gun and I'll give you have of the company... come on, McMahon and Dumas. It'll be great. We'll be the two girls on top of the WWF. Come on, Stephanie, you don't want to shoot me." Amy smiled with an evil grin.  
  
Stephanie thought for a second. Maybe Amy did have a good plan... "You know, Amy. That's not a bad idea... McMahon and Dumas."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be on top of the world and in charge. Now give me the gun, Steph." Amy reached towards Stephanie's hand for the gun.  
  
"Yeah, it's not a bad idea... but I'm not interested." Stephanie pulled the trigger and shot Amy in the middle of her forehead. Amy's inert body went tumbling down the stairs as Stephanie watched on in anger. Amy's bloody body fell to the foot of the stairs. Stephanie scoffed and responded. "The only thing THAT bitch knows about being on top of is fifty million men." Stephanie helped Miranda to her feet and quickly hurried to untie David and Brianna.  
  
"Thanks, Stephanie. We really owe you one." Miranda sighed as she lifted Matt up.  
  
Stephanie freed David and hugged the free Brianna. "No, I owe you guys one. I knew Amy was up to no good... but no one believed me except you guys. After she mauled me at the arena, I hoped you guys wouldn't suppose it was John and put a stop to Lita's tricks. You guys are great friends. Don't worry about Jeff. I told him about the bitch and I had proof. He believes us now."  
  
They all sighed and headed down the stairs, looking at Lita's dead body lying at the foot of the stairs. Her haunting eyes were still open, watching every move they made. Miranda watched her eyes, cautiously. She was deathly afraid Amy was still alive. She took the gun from Stephanie and nervously loaded the gun again as Matt held her steadily. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, missing Amy's body completely. A wooden board fell onto Amy's head and covered her frightening open eyes.  
  
Miranda sighed and hugged Matt. Brianna gave David a kiss and embraced him tightly in her arms. They had planned to leave the horrible place in ruins, including the federation Amy so desperately tried to conquer. Stephanie gave a large sigh of relief as they all headed out to the car to leave that horrible place behind, but somehow they still felt Amy's eyes following them out to the car...  
  
The End... or is it? 


End file.
